Category talk:Arts
Arts and Music * Category: Arts and music. Either an all encompassing category, or one that features named works, like movies, songs, ect and other listed items in the rather lengthy Arts and music. Or make it larger and combine with recreation and call it Category: Arts and entertainment. --Gvsualan 07:37, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Ditto from above, the wheels of progress move slowly around here. I really would appreciate some input on this! :) --Alan del Beccio 07:09, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Make it so. --Memory 11:18, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::As above, perhaps split up (Arts and Music). Something like this should exist, but I'm not exactly sure about the names. -- Cid Highwind 14:39, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Had another look at the linked article Arts and music... I'd like to see suggestions for all subsections of that article. For example Category:Artists for people and so on... -- Cid Highwind 14:43, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- This might be messy but how about: *Category:Arts (supercategory) **1 Category:Art (specific works) ***1aCategory:Artists (sculptors, painters, and architects) **2 Category:Music (specific works and maybe instruments) ***2a Category:Musicians (and composers) **3 Category:Literature (specific works; inc. poems, plays, epics and novels, as well as periodicals such as newspapers and magazines.) ***3a Category:Authors (and playwrights) **4 Category:Media (for specific television and radio programs, newspapers, magazines, and movies.) ***4a Category:Media personalities *'Support.' I'm for the category/subcategory thing above, but I think Category:Art media would be better as simply Category:Media. Also, could a way be worked out to include Trek universe actors in the Media category, or would they be better left under artists? --From Andoria with Love 01:28, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I've reorganized it slightly..however, I am not sure how many Trek universe actors there really were...only a handful, perhaps we could make it "entertainers" (similar to "performers"), and somehow include actors, and other personalities like comedians, Vic Fontaine and so forth -- except that would cross reference a lot of musicians. Hmm... Then there is the matter of naming a category to list all the television programs, movies, newspapers and mags. Would the usage of 'mass media' fit somewhere in the mix, perhaps? --Alan del Beccio 04:10, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::* Hm... well, for actors, we could place them in the sub-category Category:Media personalities... that would limit the list to those only involved in the mass media (movies, TV, and magazines). This way, it shouldn't cross-reference any musicians as I don't believe they are considered part of the mass media. (Then again, it is 4 in the morning and I may not know what I'm talking about.) Anyway, everything else looks fine to me and the categories still have my support. --From Andoria with Love 07:54, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Sounds good. I've created two more topics. Will get list to Morn once compiled. --Alan del Beccio 07:55, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Films An addition to the above categories based on Arts and music, this would be based on films and perhaps televison programs. To now make the following: *Category:Arts (supercategory) **1 Category:Art (specific works) ***1aCategory:Artists (sculptors, painters, and architects) **2 Category:Music (specific works and maybe instruments) ***2a Category:Musicians (and composers) **3 Category:Literature (specific works; inc. poems, plays, epics and novels, as well as periodicals such as newspapers and magazines.) ***3a Category:Authors (and playwrights) **4 Category:Films (for specific films, as well as television programs (inc. due to the classification as "motion pictures")) ***4a Category:Entertainers (mostly actors, but especially those that are not musicians, this can be clarified on the category page.) Something more like this, eh? --Alan del Beccio 23:52, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:11, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I guess I'm still not sure where to put the genres and if it is appropriate to place musical instruments with the music category. --Alan del Beccio 17:54, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC)